Revenge
by DeathScythe1827
Summary: What if Reborn is Tsuna's Lover? What if Tsuna ends up in the hospital, due to bullying? Reborn has enough, nobody harms his property, nobody. Revenge is the only option for the grown ex-Arcobaleno, so he informs Nono and literally everyone who knows Tsuna for vengeance. Off to Italy, to the playground of the Vongola.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not my own** **creation and all rights belong to VinixUrufuwa for the story. You can find the original story on Wattpad. Also, the characters do not to either Vinix or myself and belong rightfully to their creators. I have marked this rated M because I would like to keep it on the safe side. This story will have slow updates as I both read and fix grammar and spelling for each chapter I do. Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Tsuna's POV:

"Wake up my dear." I can hear a deep voice whisper into my ear.

"Just five minutes." It was too late to realize my mistake, in just a few seconds later, a green ten ton mallet connects with my head and leaves behind a fat bump.

"Renato!" I yelped at him while rubbing away the pain from the bump he gave me. The older man just laughs while wielding a Leon formed mallet. "I have warned you, honey." said Reborn chuckling. "Now stand up, you have to get ready for school." He goes downstairs into the kitchen while leaving me to get changed.

Author's POV:

-30 minutes later-

'How long does it take for you to get changed, Tsuna?' thought Reborn, he leaves his place in the kitchen and makes his way upstairs and storms into Tsuna's bathroom. Coming inside said room to find his small lover bandaging some severe wounds. A burst of Killing Intent leaves the raven haired lover. Tsuna on the other hand, goes pale as a ghost. 'This isn't good, he found out' was his only thought in his frozen state.

"Who hurt you!?" Tsuna couldn't help but gulp in fear. Never before has he ever seen Reborn angry before, so needless to say the entire house was shaking. Not wanting to see an angry Reborn, Tsuna makes the choice to run to school despite the fact that he had at least two more hours before school started.

Unknown to Tsuna, it was a big mistake in doing so.

Tsuna's POV:

'Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod' was repeated in my head like a mantra. 'He found out, what now? I really don't want to face him when I get home.' I was so immersed in my thoughts that I ended up walking straight into some of my bullies. 'Damn, today just doesn't seem to be my day.' I quietly sighed.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! Did you come here to be our punching bag?" Asked one of my main tormentors, Ookami Kuro, his gang behind him laughing. 'Today just seems to get better and better.' I thought sarcastically. Wanting to keep up the dame act, I stutter back in reply "O-ookami-san…" Despite my reply, it seemed to only anger him in response. "How dare you speak back, you b*****d!" He grabs a hold of me and starts to drag me into a dark alley.

The last few conscious moments I had only had me remembering the intense pain of when they managed to hit my old bruises over and over again until stars start covering my vision. Eventually they seemed to have gotten bored in taking pleasure in hitting me and left me lying on the floor. I was sure that for a moment I had blacked out, but even then I was unsure of how long it took me until I was able to get onto my feet and start walking.

I wobbled my way to school, each step filling me with pain. I was certain that I had at least reached the entrance to the school when black started to cover my vision from the corners of my eyes when I heard a familiar voice call out "Omnivore-" before black covered my vision full and I fell unconscious.

Hibari's POV:

There was something foul about today, I can sense it. The first thing that set me off was the good mood some of the schools troublemakers. I was only able to overhear them saying something about the Omnivore and a good exercise. The second thing was the Bomber and the Sword coming to school without the Omnivore.

I couldn't help but feel some dread as I waited. It wasn't until two hours later that I saw someone wobble into my vision. It was my Sky. I would never admit it out loud and would later deny it, but Sawada Tsunayoshi is my Sky. The one Sky that lets me roam free and never chain me down. I was aware of the bullying, and to say I'm displeased is an understatement.

I quickly start making my way over to him while calling out to him. "Omnivore-" Just as I'm about to ask him how much damage was made to him, he starts falling to the ground, most likely falling unconscious due to pain. I was close enough to catch him before he made contact with the ground. I quickly got out my phone and dialed the Carnivores number, and was immediately answered.

"Kyoya, what do you-" the Carnivore started to ask in a dark tone, however I cut him off before he could ask anything. "Omnivore Hurt. School. Now." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the call was cut and not even five minutes later I sense a large mass of overwhelming, dark Killing Intent. I had no doubt it was the Carnivore.

Hayato's POV:

I rang the doorbell to Juudaime's house, only for Reborn, in a very bad mood, to open the door. "Tsuna went to school on ahead of you." he said before he shut the door with a loud bang. While Reborn's mood had me sweating bullets, I didn't pay a second thought and made my way towards school, against my luck, I ended up crossing with the baseball-freak.

"Yo Haya-chan! Where's Tsuna?" baseball-freak asks while smile. I couldn't help but start to get a bit annoyed. "Teme, don't call me Haya-chan and be more respectful towards Juudaime!" I sighed " Reborn said Juudaime walked on ahead of us."

"Ho? Do you think Tsuna's alright?" he asks with a smile but I can see it doesn't reach his eyes. "This is Juudaime we're talking about. He's strong, he can walk to school by himself."

"Yeah, your right. But I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it. Maybe it's just my imagination." was his reply and the tension he had before completely dissolves. I would never say this aloud but I'm glad that Juudaime has someone like the Baseball-Freak. He really is the perfect embodiment of a Rain Guardian. 'The Inheritance Ceremony is in a month. I just hope no trouble comes up for Juudaime.' While walking to school, I try to think of anything else, while trying to ignore the Baseball-freak.

-2 Hours Later-

Class started two hours ago and there hasn't been any sign of Juudaime at all. 'Where is he? Juudaime? Decimooooooo? Where are you?' I couldn't help but cry in my mind. I jolted when I felt someone touch my shoulder, looking over only to find out that it was the baseball-freak. "What?!" I snapped at him, not caring for anything but Juudaime at the moment.

"Hahaha, you're like a puppy waiting for it's master. Calm down a bit." was the Baseball-freaks laughing reply. All of a sudden could I hear the faint "Omnivore" and knowing there was only one person who calls Juudaime that. I stood up from my seat, much to the teacher displeasure, and make my way to the window.

The scene down at the entrance of the school had my blood freezing in my veins. "Juudaime!" I stormed out of class, not noticing that the Baseball-freak and the others were following me. I ran like my life depended on it and one thought passing through my empty head. 'Juudaime, What have I done?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank you guys for you understanding and support that you have shown and so I've worked hard to get this chapter out to you guys. Also, I would like you to know that this story does originally have some Italian words in it. However I thought it be easier if I wrote it in English and make it clear that it's in Italian. Again, Thanks a lot and hope you enjoy~!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Speaking on phone"

" _Speaking Italian_ "

* * *

Tsuna's POV:

*Beep*

'What….'

*Beep*

'What's that noise?'

*Beep*

'My alarm clock doesn't sound…'

*Beep*

'Oh right, Ookami Kuro….'

I opened my eyes only to close them again due to the brightness of the room. Squinting my eyes open and taking in my surrounding, I realized I was at the hospital. 'Great, I'm definitely getting a talk down by Reborn.' As I finish that thought, I hear a small snore from beside me. Looking to my right, I find Reborn sleeping, in what looked to be a very uncomfortable chair, with a frown on his face.

My right hand was encased in between both of his larger hands, with my other hand I used it to lightly shake him awake. At the touch of my hand on his shoulder, he was up immediately. The look that was in his eyes couldn't help but make me feel guilty. 'I feel pathetic now, How could have made him worry so much.'

Reborn, as always, knows what goes through my thoughts and smiles, "How are you feeling tesoro?" he questions in a husky voice. If it were in any other circumstances, it would have sounded very attractive.

I just smiled shyly at him and answered "I'm fine Renato."

No longer being able to hold his heated gaze, I looked down to my lap and late in realizing the tears slowly falling from my eyes. The first few tears were enough to break the dam.

"I hate it, that Dame Mask, he isn't what I am anymore, But I have to keep up the mask. If I don't they could…*hic* *hic*...I'm sorry…"

Reborn's POV:

Since the first time I've met him, this is the first time I've ever seen him cry. My already dark mood grows darker, whoever did this to him is going to pay, and the payment will cost them dearly. Leaving those thoughts for later, I pulled Tsuna into my arms and started to calm him down until he drifted back into sleep.

'I'll protect you, my infinite sky' I thought to myself before I left the room. Once I was out of the room, I called everyone who knows and loves Tsuna:

Nono and his Guardians

Tsuna's Guardians and the girls

Mama and Baka-mitsu

The kids

The Arcobaleno

The Simon Famiglia

Millefiore Union of Gesso and Giglio Nero Famiglia

And the Varia

-After many calls and very disturbing conversations-

"So the plan stands...May the revenge begin." I smirked to myself, a sadistic glint showing from my coal like eyes, before going back to my beloved sky.

Tsuna's POV:

\- 2 Days Later-

"Renato, I really hope you don't kill them, despite what they did, they are nothing but innocent civilians" I told him, trying to calm him down. After finding out about their plan, I couldn't do anything to stop them, the only option I had left was to help them.

"You know, you're too good for this world." He said and kissed my head. I felt myself pout.

"How could I? Your sadism rubbed off on me." After I said that he hugged me. To me there was nothing better than being home in your own bed with your significant other. I sighed, I've been doing it often after they gave me a more detailed version the their plan. Reborn was surprised in me wanting to take part on it and out right laughed when I made some suggestions. After some more hugging time, we stood up since school would be starting soon and went down for breakfast.

-In Class-

"Ho~So Dame-Tsuna left the hospital, should I send you back?" Ookami spoke snickering.

The rooms temperature went cold dangerously fast. Hayato was ready to throw bombs, Takeshi had his sword drawn and pointed towards one side of his neck. Chrome herself had drawn her trident and positioned on the other side of Ookami's neck. Enma looked ready to fight himself while both Kyoko and Hana had pencils pointed to his eyes. I couldn't help but note that Lal did a great job in training the girls.

While their actions are lethal, the fact that they had taken action set off a warmth that spread threw my chest. I couldn't want anything more. However, this is overkill even if Ookami does deserve it.

"Minna~" I said in a disgustingly sweet voice, "Now isn't the right time." I saw them hesitate for a moment before they pulled back and put their weapon away.

During the entire scene, the class was frozen in shock and were only pulled back to reality when the bell rang and Nezu-sensei came in. After attendance was taken, a knock at the classroom door sounded and slide open. Reborn walked in the class and introduced himself.

"Chaos, My name is Reborn." It wasn't long after that one sentence was spoken that hell broke loose.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

"Are you married?"

"Be my husband!"

*Bang*

"Be quiet!" He spoke, he hadn't need to shout since the gun shot to ceiling had made everyone go quiet immediately. "The next person who speaks without permission gets a bullet to the head, understood?!"

~Silence~

"Good. I'm here to inform you that your class has been chosen to attend the Inheritance Ceremony for Vongola Decimo that is happening in Italy. Your class along with some special guests will be leaving in one week. Therefore you will need to pack up for two weeks and make sure you bring formal attire, along with some spending money. Any questions?" Reborn told them, everyone was too intimidated that I felt like no one was trying to breath, fearing to try and not get his attention.

After awhile of silence one brave soul dared to raise their hand. Our Class President, Mumiura Handa. Once Reborn gave him a nod, he started talking, "What about passports? And why was our class chosen?"

A dark look passed over Reborn's face, he muttered something that sounded like 'To many questions' along with some questionable and colorful words. He nonetheless answered the questions.

"Would you collect the student ID's from the students that don't have a passport? As for the second question, that will be answered at the Inheritance Ceremony."

After awhile of collecting ID's, the Class President comes up to my desk. If my dumb nickname wasn't enough, he basically shouted, "Oi! Dame-Tsuna, your ID. Give it to me."

His demand annoyed me, but I didn't let it show on my face. I didn't want to argue with someone like him, and locked eyes with Reborn. My eyes were practically asking for help. I was luck that he agreed to help me, but it's like I can mentally hear him say was going to double my paperwork for this.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Dokuro Chrome, Sasagawa Kyoko, and Kurokawa Hana already have passports. Now hurry up! I don't have all day!"

3…

2…

1…

"WHAAATTT!" was the one word that was shouted and almost made my eardrums burst.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm having fun doing these chapters for you guys, so here's the next chapter. Again, thanks a lot for the support on this and hope you enjoy~!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Speaking on Phone"

" _Speaking Italian_ "

* * *

 **Tsuna's POV:**

 ***BANG***

Before the noise could get too out of hand, Reborn once again shot a bullet into the ceiling. The gun shot, however, was not what had everyone go silent. Reborn was emitting a very dark and dangerous aura.

"Tsuna, out now." Reborn demanded, luckily I understood why he demanded why. In his words, he calls it 'recharging his calamity battery. I got out of my seat and made my way towards the door, You should never try to annoy him in the state he's in.

It wasn't until a while later did we come back to class. Reborn was smug while licking his lips, I myself had my face flushed red, and Dino-nii, who had run into us one the way to the classroom, also had his face flushed red. My friends immediately knew what had happened, some looked on in amusement and others let out chuckles. With a dazed filled mind, I made my way back to my seat.

As time went by, all I could remember was Dino-nii introducing himself to the rest of the class. Of course the females of the class, sans Kyoko, Hana, and Chrome, went hysterical with squealing. I'm sure Dino-nii is going to have trouble with the female population here at school.

The males in the class were both churning with envy and jealousy. While all this was happening, I was gazing out the window in a trance that I didn't notice Reborn leave or that time had gone by.

"...a"

….una"

"Tsuna?" Dino-nii stood in front of my desk shaking me out of my trance.

"Hmm?" was my dazed answer to him.

I was able to clearly hear the rest of my classmates laughing saying,

"Dino-sensei, You don't need to ask Dame-Tsuna, he is a dame after all."

"Yeah right, as if Dame-Tsuna could speak Italian."

The rest of the class weren't able to see Dino-nii's face, however I could. With every comment that was uttered the larger the tick mark appeared on his temple. In truth, it really didn't take long for him to snap.

"Ho~You really dare to bully my outoto in front of me? For your information, Tsuna is half Italian and travels to Italy when he has the time."

Dino-nii's comment had them go quiet for a few moments, of course the aftermath of the comment came in a large mass of big fat denial;

"What? He's your brother?"

"He can't possibly be able to speak another language."

More and more comments of denial came from my classmates. Some were so ridiculous that I wondered what was wrong with their common sense. Their comments annoyed me to no end, they speak about me as if they actually know me. I decided to surprise them and I know for a fact that I would enjoy the looks on their faces.

" _Don't listen to them Dino-nii, they'll get their punishment on Vongola Grounds._ " I spoke to him in fluent Italian. My Italian caused the class to freeze in shock and my friends to smirk.

" _If you say so little brother._ " Dino-nii responded back to my comment while smirking, I could also hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke.

 **Third POV:**

The last few days before the departure, nobody was able to get Tsuna alone. Wherever he went, he always had one of his friends with him or had Reborn with him. Without any of the his bullies beating him up, Tsuna was able to heal for the rest of the week. Let's just say Tsuna was in a very good mood near the day of the departure, of course is was a sadistic one but a good one nonetheless.

 **-Day of Departure-**

 ***Five minutes before heading to the airport***

"I don't tolerate any interruptions and would appreciate if you would be quite, If not you will find yourself getting a bullet to the head." Reborn spat to the class.

 **~Silence~**

"Good, There will be three cars arriving soon. One car will be for the boys and Nezu-sensei to ride in, One for the girls to ride in, and the last one for those I call out right now."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Dokura Chrome, Cozarto Enma, Sasagawa Ryohei, Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya, Miura Haru, Bovino Lambo, Sawada Tsunayoshi and I."

"Eeeeehhhhhh! Why the Dame-Duo?" exclaimed the whole class.

Before Reborn could shut them up, three priceless limousines stopped in front of the gates of the school to where they stood. Two of them were black, while the other one was white. On the sides of the limo's doors proudly presented the Vongola Crest on them. Tsuna sighed at the sight of the limo's. 'They really went all out' was his thought before he automatically walked to the white limo.

The driver for white limousine was a man named Vito, Vongola's Head Butler. " _Good Morning Master Tenth._ " he said and bowed to Tsuna.

" _Good Morning Vito, How was your day?_ " Tsuna answered back with a smile, one that almost caused Vito to have a nosebleed.

" _Good,Thank you._ " After his reply he held the limo's door open for Tsuna and the others, however before they could go in, they were interrupted.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! What do you think you're doing entering the white limo!" Mochida Kensuke, one of the special guest invited, shouted.

" _What did you say?!_ " Vito questioned a confused looking Mochida, his vision going red.

"Ma ma, Didn't Reborn say that he was a part of the group?" Yamamoto spoke smiling, if anyone looked close enough at his eyes then they would have noticed the venomous look directed at Mochida. Tsuna himself just ignored Mochida; he stayed up though the night signing a mountain of paperwork that would have made Mt. Fuji jealous.

 ***BANG***

"Shut up already and get ready to leave or the rest of us will leave you behind." Reborn said to the class, slightly annoyed.

* * *

 **-In the girls limo-**

"Ne, Don't you think it's strange?" Girl 1 said.

"What's strange?" Girl 2 questioned.

"Do you perhaps mean why they protect Dame-Tsuna so much?" Girl 3 spoke.

"Yeah, I mean he's Dame after all." Girl 1 mused.

The driver was able to hear the conversation through the window, his anger showing through his eyes. 'Ho~They really do have a death wish, to mock our sky in front of us." thought the driver and sped up the limo.

The girls in the back shout, cry and hold their stomachs in fear.

* * *

 **-In the boy's limo-**

"I can't wait until that bastard is alone." Mochida said darkly.

"That pathetic excuse of a person ignored you! How dare he!" Ookami exclaimed, but before any of the other boys could add more insults, the driver sped up the car as if all hell was on their heels. The driver was content in hearing the groans and cries of the boys, so in turn drives even faster.

* * *

 **-With Tsuna and the others-**

"Tsuna, You don't look so good." Yamamoto said worried.

"Juudaime, Are you alright?!" Gokudera basically shouted.

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh, the light and warm sound helped calm everyone down. Tsuna's smile was contagious as everyone began to smile.

"Yeah I'm alright *Yawn* I didn't sleep last night...too...much….paper..work." Tsuna murmured as he drifted of to sleep on Reborn's lap and starts to snore a little. His friends faces were as red as tomatoes at the sight of his sleeping face, some couldn't even hold back their nosebleeds. They all felt lucky to have a warm, caring, and welcoming sky. But while he is caring, if those who hurt those he cares about, then he turns into a demon from the depths of hell. For once they all decided that they'll behave calmly and let their Sky have a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Hey guys! I'm _so so_ sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been so caught up on the transferring between schools and getting settled that I didn't have much time to work on the chapter until recently. Although I didn't have time to work on the chapter itself, I did read the chapter ahead of time and I really think you guys will like this chapter, however it is a long chapter and I decided to make it into two parts. Thank you guys for the support and have fun reading~!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Speaking on Phone"

" _Speaking Italian_ "

* * *

 **Reborn's POV:**

After an hour drive, we reached Vongola's personal airport. I didn't want to wake up my Sky, I took him from his seat and carried him bridal style and into the plane. Anytime he threatens to wake up, I would whisper sweet non-sense into his ear, in which makes him cuddle onto me more.

Tsuna's classmates where in awe of the building in front of us. I was positive I heard words like; 'Breathtaking', Stunning', Filthy Rich', and even heard some wow's and ooh's. The cries of the other students were music to my ears, however they're starting to get louder and louder. At this rate they're going to wake up Tsuna.

It's well known by those in the Vongola Famiglia that if Tsuna hasn't had a good full night of sleep, he goes from being from being a sweet angel to a sadistic demon. I know for a fact that no one wants that to happen again. I recall a member in Famiglia calling it 'The Day the Angel Fell'. Everyone who was there that day was traumatized. The doctors we had on staff took two full months to be able to fully heal everyone so they wouldn't have to walk around with crutches.

After that day no one dared to interrupt his sleep and I mean **No One**.

"Shut up! If you wake Tsunayoshi up your as good as dead!" I whisper shouted. His friends shivered as they remembered the incident.

"Tsunayoshi? Ah you mean Dame-Tsuna." Girl 4 said.

"Why are you so worried about him for?" Boy 8 spoke up.

"So~? I can't worry for my boyfriend?" I replied back to them.

"WHAAATTT!?"

Tsuna's Guardians and friends shake in fear and turn to him to see if he woke up, Fortunately he didn't, only stirred and went back to sleep. While the others breathed a sigh of relief, Hibari appeared to have gotten annoyed by the loud shouting.

Hibari glared at the crowd of underclassmen, " **Herbivores, If you shout again I'll bite you to death.** "

The entire class large steps away in fear of getting bitten to death and for the fact that the aura around him and the others were making it hard to breath.

-After a long struggle of luggage and a close wake up from Tsuna-

"Behind the door behind me is Vongola Decimo's Private Plane. I expect absolute silence from all of you, If you wake him up...Let's just say you don't want to know what happens." I spoke to the entire class before Gokudera opened the door.

Tsuna's Plane is pure white with the crest in gold positioned at the sides of the plane. Tsuna and his unimaginative mind decided to name it 'Uccello Del Cielo', in translation being called Sky Bird.

"Now hurry up and get into the plane don't waste my time with gaping."

As soon as I entered the plane, the stewardess saw that Tsuna was asleep in my arms and had gone pale.

"Welcome aboard Reborn-sama, Decimo-sama." She whispered softly, cautious in speaking, not wanting Tsuna to be disturbed from his sleep.

"Lucy, I want you to give out instruction once we're in the bedroom." I said. Lucy's eyes gave off a brief glint in her eyes before she nodded strongly.

Author's POV:

Seeing as Reborn and Tsuna were the first ones in the plane, Reborn took the first seat near the stairs. The seat was actually a couch with two seat-belts on it. Behind the couch was two seats, one in blue and the other in red, behind those two were indigo colored seats.

On the other side of the plane was mirrored exactly the same way with another pair of red and blue seats, the pair of seats behind them being yellow and green, and behind that pair was a violet seat and a dark orange, almost red seat. All of the other seats were light grey.

* * *

After everyone was in the plane and settled down the seat plan went like this:

Reborn, Tsuna

Takeshi, Hayato - Ryohei, Lambo

Mukuro, Chrome - Kyoya, Enma

Kyoko, Hana, Haru - (taking the first grey seats)

The rest of the class.

* * *

"Everyone, please buckle your seat-belts, we will soon be departing. Once we are in the air, I will be announcing some rules. I would also ask you to be quite when talking." Lucy spoke from the front of the plane.

-After 30 minutes-

"Reborn-sama, You and the others can now leave your seats." Whispered Lucy.

Reborn gave her a nod and the group silently leave. With Tsuna still in his arms, Reborn settles him down on his dark blue bed and lies down next to him. The other guardians are spread throughout the VIP floor which was most of the upper area of the plane.

 **-With the rest of the class-**

"Ciao! My name is Lucy and I'm the Head Stewardess. I would like to welcome you to _Uccello Del Cielo_ , Vongola Decimo's private plane. The floor we are currently on is the first floor, and you can find the Cafeteria and the Fun Zone on the floor below us. The last floor located on the plane is for VIP only." Lucy stated towards the class.

Most of the class was buzzing in excitement to get out of their seats and explore the plane, but before they could do so Lucy quickly cut in before they could get the chance to leave.

* * *

"Now that you know which floor is which, I will now tell you the rules that you must follow both here on the plane while on your stay at the Mansion:

 **1.** _**NO**_ Bullying allowed, Decimo loathes such actions.

 **2**. You mush treat the staff, no matter what they rank, with the utmost respect.

 **3.** The top floor is forbidden to those without access.

These rules apply to the plane and anyone who doesn't follow will be punished." Lucy spoke sternly, quiet murmurs going threw the class.

* * *

"Now for the rules to the Mansion:

 **1.** The first two rules of the plane apply in the Mansion.

 **2.** Do not touch anything that look valuable.

 **3.** Do not roam the Mansion freely.

 **4.** Do not leave the the Mansion without at least one staff member.

 **5.** Whenever you eat with Vongola Nono, be sure to look presentable.

 **6.** Do not sit before Vongola Nono

 **7.** Do not eat before Vongola Nono

That is all the rules that you need to know, you may now leave your seats. We have an 11 hour flight we hope you enjoy it to your fullest." Lucy said with a sarcastic smile, making the class shiver.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Hey guys! I'm _so so_ sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been so caught up on the transferring between schools and getting settled that I didn't have much time to work on the chapter until recently. Although I didn't have time to work on the chapter itself, I did read the chapter ahead of time and I really think you guys will like this chapter, however it is a long chapter and I decided to make it into two parts. Thank you guys for the support and have fun reading~!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Speaking on Phone"

" _Speaking Italian_ "

" **Dark Voice** "

* * *

 ***With Mochida's Group***

"You know, My Dad works as a stockholder in Vongola" Mochida boasted.

"Woah, that's so nice" said Girl 4

"I know, My mother works at 'Clam Hotel' in Rome, I think she knows your dad." Kosaka Mami, the self proclaimed queen bee, brags. Her word are soon followed by jealous comments.

"Then we shouldn't hang out with these commoners. Let's go up to the VIP floor." Mochida spoke haughtily. However, despite saying that they would go onto the VIP Floor, the guards wouldn't let them pass.

"What's the all this rudeness!? Let us pass, we're apart of Vongola!" Shreaks Kosaka.

The guards stationed at the front of the stairs that lead to the VIP floor stared at them for a few moments before sharing a look. One of the guards took out a phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

" _I'm sorry to disturb you Master Storm, there are some children here that claim that they're apart of Vongola._ "

" _..._ "

" _Thank you._ " the guard said into the phone before hanging up. He then turns to the two teens standing in front of him and says, "Your lucky, Master Storm himself is going to look for you."

"Who's this Storm you're talking about?" Ookami asks. After those words left his mouth, footsteps can be heard walking towards them, except they didn't expect for it to be Gokudera Hayato.

 **-Gokudera's POV-**

" _I'm sorry to disturb you Master Storm, There are some children here that claim that they're apart of Vongola._ " the guard from below said. I sighed, 'If I don't handle this myself, then something could go wrong.'

" _Fine_ , I'm coming down." I answered in reply.

" _Thank you_ " I hung up the phone after the conversation was over.

I was slightly pissed off as I made down the stairs, only to find Juudaime's worst bullies. The sight of them royally pissed me off. 'Them apart of Vongola? The F*** they are.' My hand started to wonder to the dynamite in my pocket at my thoughts. But I backed off. 'No no, I can't blow them up. Juudaime would be upset if I did.'

"You said were apart of Vongola huh!? Which part exactly?" I questioned.

"Gokudera?" Some of the boy's asked.

"Gokudera-Sama?" The girls in class asked.

"I have never seen you in the upper election, so which part?!" I was starting to get madder. 'I have to calm down, Juudaime needs a good right-hand.' I decided on letting out some KI to intimidate them. I could tell it worked when I saw them shiver.

"M-m-m-my M-m-m-mom…" Kosaka stuttered.

"Tch, you aren't important enough, now leave before I throw you off the plane." I added my KI for affect. Afterward they ran from their spots in front of the stairs and left to the other floors.

 **-Tsuna's POV-**

The first thing I smelled as I started to wake up is Espresso. I couldn't help but find the smell delicious. Espresso is one of my favorite scents after all. I was able to tell that Reborn was in the room as because of the scent.

"Renato, How far along are we?" I murmured to him.

"We still have an hour left before we reach Sicily." He mumbles back to me.

His reply snaps me out of my sleepy daze and I hastily leap up from bed, only for me to end up on the floor. "Mou~Why didn't you wake me up? My paperwork is waiting." I internally cried at the thought of the stacks of paperwork. I eternally curse whoever invented paperwork.

Reborn chuckles at me, "Only this once I had let Gokudera handle it for you."

My face lit up like a bright light, I tackled Reborn and gave him a passionate kiss, only pausing when we had to breath in some air into our lungs.

 ***BANG* *CRUSH* *CLANK***

Reborn released me from his grasp with a slight nervousness on his face. It was apparent on his stiff frame that he could tell I was furious. 'Ho~? Sounds like they're having fun.' I thought to myself, a dark aura surrounding me, and my KI blasting out.

 **-Third POV-**

As everyone on the plane was enjoying themselves, talking, playing, and laughing together, they froze when they felt a suffocating aura.

 **-Tsuna's POV-**

With a sharp smile on my face I made my way into the planes training room where my Guardians, excluding Chrome and Lambo, were fighting.

" **Ne~minna. Reborn told me I didn't have any paperwork to work on. Isn't that great?** " I asked them with a sickeningly sweet voice. I could tell they knew they were in trouble by the fact they were sweating bullets.

"Oh, that s-sounds nice, haha."

"EXTREMELY N-NICE!"

"K-kufufufu~How nice."

"H-hn"

"J-juudaime..."

" **So, now that I have some free time, Do you guys want to play~?** " Everyone in the room shook their heads quickly.

" **Why not...After all I now have to do the paperwork for the destroyed training room.** " Without waiting for them to answer, I sprong into HDWM and attacked full force.

~After a gruesome hour~

"Ha~That was refreshing, don't you guys think so too?" My question was answered by groans from my half dead Guardians. This in turn left me chuckling.

"T-to all students on board, Please take your seats." Lucy stuttered over the intercom. After the announcement was over I grabbed my Guardians and dragged them downstairs and into their seats.

"Y-yo Tsuna! What happened?" Enma asks.

" **Paperwork.** " Enma sweatdrops but nodded while giving a half smile.

The rest of the class who were listening in weren't as understanding and bombarded me with questions. They were starting to get annoying so with another sharp smile I said, " **Decimo wasn't happy that they were fighting.** "

The sentence alone had them freezing in place. 'Don't anger the Decimo.' they thought, a shiver going through their spines.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! My summer break has started and now have a large amount of time to work on the story. Hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters before school starts again. I thank you guys for the support and hope you enjoy the chapter~!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Speaking on Phone"

" _Speaking Italian_ "

" **Dark Voice** "

* * *

 **-Third POV-**

After the plane had landed and everyone had gotten their luggage, the class had yet again separated so they could get into the limo's. The limo's were directed to head straight to the mansion.

"This is the Mansion?!"

"Mansion! This is a Castle!"

"These guys are filthy rich."

You could hear many whooo's, whaaa's, and wow's coming from the entirety of Tsuna's classmates. Their gazing and comments were cut short from an nicely dressed man who looked to be around his early 70's.

"I welcome you, Tsunayoshi's classmates, to Vongola Mansion" The old man spoke with a smile.

"Grandpa!" Tsuna shouted with a smile, running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna, Who's the old man? You aren't aloud to bring stranger's here!" Nezu-sensei shouted.

Unknown to everyone but Reborn, Tsuna smiled. With a black face, Reborn sweatdropped. Tsuna's smile was sadistic that it made satan look like a five year old.

Instantly dozens of men appeared out of nowhere, all of them wearing black suits and sunglasses hiding their eyes. Each suited man was holding a gun, aiming them towards Nezu-sensei. Nezu himself was on the verge of fainting.

"Oh! Didn't I mention it before? This Vongola Nono, my Grandfather." Tsuna said with a smile.

The reactions of everyone was instantaneous, his friends sweatdropping and his classmates freezing.

Nono just smiled, "Everyone it's alright, you can go back." As soon as Nono finished speaking the black suited men disappeared as fast as they arrived.

"Now, I think you all are dying to see your new home for the next two weeks, please follow me." While Nono procedes onwards Tsuna walks over to Reborns side.

"I didn't know you could be sadistic, _honey_." Reborn said chuckling.

"Mou~" Tsuna pouted up at Reborn, which in turn had him receiving a peck on the lips. It causes the latter to receive a red face and the former to laugh. It wasn't soon after that Tsuna's laugh joined Reborns. The atmosphere around the two caused a feeling of warmth to spread and the rest to see an angle in front of them instead of Tsuna.

Once everyone was inside the Mansion, a long line of butlers and maids were present in front of them.

"Welcome to Vongola, We welcome you to our grounds." The last past was said with venom, but luckily for Tsuna's classmates, they didn't hear because they were shocked from the atmosphere of the interior of the Mansion.

"Now ladies please follow the maids to your rooms and the gentlemen will follow the butlers. Dinner will be presented at 6 PM, this will give you time to explore your rooms. Please don't roam around in the Mansion. Ah, Tsuna you have a meeting. They are waiting for you in the grand room." Once Nono was done speaking, he left back to his work.

* * *

 **-With the class-**

After the maids and butlers were done showing everyone their rooms, they decided to meet up in Mochidas group room.

"Can you guys believe Dame-Tsuna is related to Nono?" Mochida asked.

"Oh god no! I bet he bribed them or something." Kosaka said back to him.

"That pathetic excuse of a human" Ookami hissed.

"Who do you think is Decimo?" Girl 1 asked her classmates.

"Do you bet he's hot?" Girl 4 inquired.

"Of course! And if everything goes well I'll charm him so that I become Lady Vongola." Kosaka spoke.

"Yeah! Maybe Decimo will think we're cool and let us work for him." Boy 3 spoke up.

"Then I'll be his right-hand man." Mochida said with a smirk.

"And I'll be left-hand man." Ookami piped in.

* * *

 **-With everyone in the meeting room-**

Irie, Spanner, and Ganinni developed a 3D device to show video recordings. Now the the entire class was shown in holographic forms on the table.

Everyone was in the meeting room and they were angry. The were sitting there with their fists clenched:

The Ninth Generation

The Tenth Generation

The Varia

Bellissima Morte (Kyoko, Hana, and Haru)

The Ex-Arcobaleno

The Simon Famiglia

and even some of the Gesso and Giglio Nero Famiglias were there.

Tsuna himself was sitting at the end of the table with Gokudera to his right and Reborn to his left. Under the table Tsuna held Reborns had to prevent him from jumping up from his seat and murdering his classmates.

The meeting room became chaos once the oblivious classmates reached the Right and Left-Hand man placements. Everyone was shouting death threats and/or insults towards the holographic forms. However Tsuna's attention was solely on his Guardians.

Hayato was spitting out curse word he knows,

Takeshi's face went stiff red in anger,

Lambo broke into tears,

Ryohei went eerily silent,

Mukuro froze in anger,

Chrome was cursing,

and Kyoya was growling deeply.

To Tsuna seeing his Guardians upset pains him. Having enough, he stands up from his seat. Everyone immediately went silent. What they didn't expect was Tsuna smiling, however it wasn't one of his normal ones, no...his smile was heartbreakingly sad.

"It's okay guys, I'm used to it. Just please don't kill them."

"Oi Trash! What nonsense are you sprouting!?" Xanxus shouted from where he sat.

"They're only dreaming something little, it's wrong to kill them when they only dream. If you would excuse me, I forgot something." Tsuna said, moving towards the door.

"Tsu-"

"Not now Renato" Tsuna spoke softly before he left. This shocked Reborn still, Tsuna never calls him by his name in front of others. This just proved how upset he really was. They hated seeing him so miserable, they would do anything to see him smile. Not long after Tsuna left they heard a huge crash and together went to look for the source.

They had reached where the sound came from when they went still. In front of them was one of the Mansions pillars, that helped hold up the Mansion, completely shattered into pieces. Nobody dared to say anything because no one has ever seen their Sky so angry. Not even during the incident.

"Tch! Baka-Yoshi, Your too kind for this world." Reborn said.

"I'm not planning to give up our revenge plan, if I could I would have made it as worse as I could possibly make it." Everyone only nodded to his words in agreement.

'They will pay.' was everyone's thoughts as they stared the destroyed pillar.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This chapter is kind of long but it was worth it since I know you guys like the story. Enjoy the chapter~!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Speaking on Phone"

" _Speaking Italian_ "

" **Dark Voice** "

* * *

 **-Tsuna's POV-**

I heard knocking and soon after Reborns head pops in from behind the door. "Are you alright Honey?" he asked me.

I sighed, "Yeah, only fighting with my worst enemy." I hold up a stack of paperwork with a weak smile.

"My Angel, I can clearly see how miserable you look." He said to me. He walks into the room and over to me, hugging me tightly to him. His espresso scent drifts up into my nose.

'Now I want coffee.' I thought as I let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Reborn asks me.

"Whenever you hug me I get the desire to drink some coffee." I answered him, gaining a laugh from him. I absolutely loved it, it was contagious.

"Let's go, we're late to dinner." Reborn kissed my head and together hand and hand we strolled to the dinning hall.

Because we were late, nobody was allowed to eat until everyone was there. My classmates didn't like waiting and threw me dark venomous glares. I, of course ignored them.

"I apologize for being late grandfather, I still had some paperwork." We quickly walked to our seats. I sat at my grandpa's right, who sat at the end, and Reborn sat to my right.

"Now that everyone is here, please take your seats and let the dinner begin." Nono said.

Waiter upon waiters came in and placed our food in front of us. Dinner was unusually quiet. Every other day food would be flying with colorful words added in for decoration, but today wasn't like that. I didn't like the silence so I was the first to break it.

"Grandfather, What are the plans for tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Oh! After the meal, I'll be introducing your teachers for the next two weeks." He replied with a slightly sadistic smile. I sweatdropped, it looks like sadism runs in the family.

"Juudaime, I have signed all the paperwork. The only ones left are for Mansions pillar." Hayato said carefully.

I smiled thankfully at him, everyone seated near me flushed red and some even sported nosebleeds. 'I wonder why?'

I heard some gasps coming from my classmates and I looked over at them. They as well sported flushed faces.

"What is it guys?" I asked them They mumbled under their breath so I only heards the words 'Angelic' and 'Saint', I could have misheard them though.

 **-After dinner-**

"Everyone let me introduce you to you new teachers for the next two weeks:

Aria, her lessons will be on etiquette for the upcoming ceremony.

Lal Mirch & Colonello, your Physical Education teachers.

Fon, your History teacher.

Verde, your over all Science teacher.

Mammon, your Psychology teacher.

Skull, your Japanese teacher.

And Reborn, your Music, Math, Italian and English teacher.

Starting tomorrow you will start with P.E., Math, History, Music and lessons in Etiquette. Now off to bed, Breakfast is served at 8 AM, don't be late or you'll be going without food." Nono said with a smirk.

The students groaned in displeasure and made their way to their rooms.

 **-In Tsuna's room-**

"Ne Reborn, Why are you teaching so many subjects?" I asked him. He chuckled before answering me.

"More time for tor- I mean tutoring."

"Hmmm?" I raised an eyebrow at him before giving him a kiss. We both settled into bed and fell asleep.

 **-Next Morning 6 AM-**

"RISE AND SHINE YOU B*****S, TIME TO GET UP!" Loudspeakers resounded throughout the Mansion. Reborn loves to torment other early in the morning, Luckily my friends and I knew about the wake up call.

"YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES TO APPEAR BEHIND THE MANSION IN SPORTS UNIFORM!"

 **-Behind the Mansion-**

"Do you see the field behind me? The boys have to run 50 laps and the girls run 30, you maggots!" Lal shouts. Gasps and groans were heard from the class.

"That's too much, kora. They aren't trained yet, kora." Colonello interferes. The class perked up at his voice and gave out shouts of approval.

"Ok, but only for today, Boys will run 25 and the girls 15, now go before I shoot you, you maggots!" To prove her point she takes out her gun and shoots into the air.

The entire class paled in fear and start to run onto the field.

"Sawada, Reborn said that you should try to break your record from last time. Vito will count your laps. The rest of you will run 70 laps. Chrome, do your best to do five, do not push yourself. If you can't do it, stop." Lal said.

"Mou~" I pouted.

"Haha, What's your record Tsuna?" Takeshi asked me.

"115 laps without Hyper Dying Will Mode (HDWM) and 143 with HDWM"

"That is Extreme." Ryohei said. He was too shocked to even shout.

"I knew Juudaime was the best." The pup- ah I mean Hayato said.

We had to cut the conversation short to get on doing our exercises before Lal got mad at us. When it comes to running I always end up spacing out, a bit like meditating. Whenever I'm in this condition I can end up running almost forever.

I had once ran 6 hours straight before Reborn stopped me. It was refreshing as it was exhausting. And like last time I was so spaced out that I didn't see Reborn before I ran into him and fell to the ground.

"Huh? I'm sorry- Oh Reborn, What is it?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes. Reborn chuckled and helped me up from the ground.

"Vito came to me saying you wouldn't stop running."

"How much did I run?"

"124 laps honey, a new record." He handed me a towel, "You should hurry, you only have 30 minutes before breakfast is served."

My eyes widen in shock, "My goodness, why didn't you say so earlier." I ran to my room to take a shower before going to eat.

 **-Dining Room-**

"Where's Takeshi?" I asked as I saw him nowhere in the room.

"Yamamoto is with Chrome-chan in the infirmary. She pushed herself too much." Kyoko answered me.

"Ho~Those two lovebirds are alone?" Reborn chirped.

"Mou~ You and your fantasies." I pouted, my cheeks flushing red. He laughed while pinching my cheeks.

 **-One of the Meeting Rooms: Math-**

The entire room was set up to resemble a classroom and Reborn stood at the very front of the class.

"If your answer the question wrong you get a punishment." Reborn said with a vicious smirk.

Slowly everyone made an attempt to solve the equation on the chalkboard. While everyone was doing that I had blocked out the explosions, cries, and protests. Because I had blocked the noise out Reborn had caught me off guard.

"...una"

"Tsuna~How dare you nat listen to me." He said with a vicious smile.

'I'm dead' I thought, "I'm listening, I'm listening, What is it?"

"If you say so. Solve the equation, your classmates couldn't do it." He pointed over to the chalkboard.

 **9-3 divided by 1/3 +1**

'The answers 1.' I thought as I worked out the equation out in my head.

"Dame-Tsuna can't do it Sensei."

"Yeah, he's Dame afterall."

The entirety of the class laughed at the remarks. 'To bad I'm in a bad mood, no more Dame-Tsuna, swallow your d*** remarks.' I thought.

I walked up to the board and solved the equation, once I was done I turned back around and sat at my desk. The class was speechless, I had to admit that it was satisfying watching their dumbfounded expressions.

My friends however were congratulating me.

"That's correct." Reborn spoke out and had continued on with the lesson.

 **-Gallery Room: History-**

At first everyone had talked over each other with comments like:

"Fon is hot."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Marry Me!"

"Is Hibari your relative?" and so on. It wasn't until Kyoya threatened everyone that he would bite them to death if they didn't shut up.

Now everyone is quiet and listening to Fon.

"Does anybody have any idea on who this is?" Fon asked while pointing at a large portrait of Giotto. After a few mutters went by Mumiura Handa raised his hand.

"I think it's the Founder of Vongola."

"And why do you think so?"

"First, his portrait is large along with the six other portraits under him and Second, the other portraits around the room aren't as big has his." Mumiura answered.

"You're right. This is Giotto, Vongola Primo. Vongola came into existence after Cozarto Simon, or Simon Cozarto in Japanese, suggested to Primo to create a vigilante group in order to protect the people. From then on each generation has donned formal attire when risking their lives to complete that task.

Vongola had originally started out as a vigilante group but it wasn't until Vongola Secondo's reign, that it started to turn to violence and crime. The six men under each leaders portrait are the chosen holders of the Vongola rings. The 6 rings each represent a weather phenomenon with the boss as the Sky.

The other six representations of the rings are: Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Mist, and Cloud. The Guardians are the boss's main members and are considered as the last line of defense for Vongola. It's said that whenever Vongola runs into trouble the Guardians would unite to fight and protect. With Vongola now under Decimo's influence, Vongola is now turning more and more towards its roots as a vigilante group." The last part was said with a smile.

"Can you tell us about Vongola Decimo?" Girl 8 asked him.

"Please?"

The question was found with a lot of approval from the others in the gallery. Fon looked over at me in question. I didn't want to blow my cover yet so I shook my head. I was thankful that Fon understood me.

"I can't tell you who it is but I can tell you about him. Decimo is a really warm person with a kind personality. He is forgiving to the degree that it's almost dangerous. He accepts former enemies as friends despite saying he would never forgive them.

He cares a lot for his friends and puts himself in the way of danger and would even die in order to protect them. His is really artistically gifted no matter what direction. Painting, Cooking, Music, anything you can think of, he can do it...but he's really uncreative when it comes to naming." Fon said with a chuckle.

My entire face had flushed red, not expecting the onslaught of complimaents but sweatdropped at the last comment.

'My naming isn't that bad.' I thought as I pouted at Fon's comment.


	8. Class Schedule

This is the schedule for the next two weeks in the story:

* * *

Mon, Wed, Fri:

 **6 AM:** Wake up

 **6:15-7:45 AM:** P.E

 **8-9 AM:** Breakfast

 **9-11 AM:** Math

 **11 AM-12 PM:** History

 **12 -1 PM:** Lunch

 **1-2 PM:** Break in the garden

 **2-4 PM:** Music

 **4-6 PM:** Etiquette

 **6-7 PM:** Dinner

* * *

Tue, Thur, Sat:

 **6 AM:** Wake up

 **6:15-7:45:** AM: P.E

 **8-9 AM:** Breakfast

 **10-11 AM:** Italian

 **11 AM-12 PM:** Japanese

 **12 -1 PM:** Lunch

 **1-2 PM:** Break in the garden

 **2-4 PM:** Science

 **4-6 PM:** Etiquette

 **6-7 PM:** Dinner

 **7-8 PM:** Psychology

* * *

Sunday:

 **6 AM:** Wake up

 **6:15-7:45 AM:** P.E

 **8-9 AM:** Breakfast

 **10-11 AM:** Italian

 **11 AM-12 PM:** Etiquette

 **12 -1 PM:** Lunch

 **1-5:30 PM:** Stoll around the city

 **5:30-6 PM:** Return to the Mansion

 **6-7 PM:** Dinner

* * *

This also applies for the second week with only Saturday and Sunday being different:

* * *

Week Two Saturday:

 _ **Inheritance Ceremony**_

* * *

Week Two Sunday:

 **7-8 AM:** Breakfast

 **8:30-9 AM:** Ride to the Airport

 **10 AM- 8 PM:** Flight back to Namimori


	9. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the chapter~!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Speaking on Phone"

" _Speaking Italian_ "

" **Dark Voice** "

* * *

 **-Reborn's POV-**

It was lunchtime and I was taking great amusement in watching Tsuna's classmates failing how to use their cutlery. The class soon noticed how Tsuna and his group eating with no problem in using their cutlery. They had paled in disbelief and I read their thoughts,

'Dame-Tsuna knows how to eat with cutlery?'

"Mou~ Reborn What's so funny?" Tsuna asked me pouting.

"Nothing, I just find it amusing that these idiots don't know how to use cutlery." I responded chuckling.

Tsuna gave an angelic smile. I could barely hold the desire to snatch him and lock both of us in his bedroom for the rest of the day. How can someone be so adorable, it should be illegal. Tsuna stood up from his seat and the entire hall went silent.

"I can see you guys are having problems with the cutlery." Tsuna stated to his classmates.

Tsuna then started to describe each cutlery and in which course to use it in. He was definitely a big softy. I smiled along with everyone who knew him but instantly their faces went into disbelief when they remembered the current situation. As soon as Tsuna was done talking and sat in his chair, Haru asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Hahi, Why did you help them?" She asked him. He smiled and everyone blushed at the sight.

"Why not? It wouldn't do any good if they didn't eat. The chefs worked hard to make these dishes and its delicious. It would be a waste to throw away the food." He answered back.

Nobody answered back because they knew he was right. After lunch everyone was given an hour break to themselves in the garden. If someone had told me that Tsuna would become furious because something would happen during that one hour then I would have shot them.

Tsuna doesn't get angry that quickly but I have to admit I was wrong. Tsuna wasn't furious ...he would become a demon.

 ***30 minutes before the hour ends***

 **-In the garden-**

We were strolling through the gardens when we suddenly heard someone shout.

"Look at what you did! My clothes are all dirty now!" Kosaka shrieked.

"Hey, isn't that Dame-Tsuna's little brother?" Mochida questioned.

"I heard that they weren't blood related." Ookami commented.

When we reached the place where they were at, we saw everyone there. Kosaka's face was red in anger, Mochida was smirking, and Ookami looked disgusted. All the while Lambo himself look to be on the verge of crying. Ookami crouches down in front of him.

"I bet nobody wants to have an arrogant little s***. Your own mommy didn't want you! Now get out of my way you-" He abruptly froze in place. The reason? It was because of the brunette next to me.

 **-Tsuna's POV-**

" **How dare you speak to my little brother like that! I will kill you for you terrible manners, leave or I'll beat you to the point your own mothers wouldn't be able to recognize you anymore!** " My Killing Intent was leaking out at it's max, if it weren't for Reborn holding my hand I would've gone berserk.

My other Guardians came at the spike of my Killing Intent going off. They look over at the source that had made me angry and soon enough they themselves were angry. Kyoya was biting them to death while I was trying my best to calm Lambo down. Lambo is sensitive when it comes to the Bovino Famiglia. They weren't every nice to him and he's completely afraid of them.

"Lambo, _my little brother_ , we all love you. You don't have to worry, I'll never leave you. Look even Kyoya is angry at them. Now shush, _my dear lightning_." I told him in a soothing voice as I hugged him.

I rubbed his back with my hand covered in my Sky flames. A few minutes later and I knew it had worked when I heard him snoring.

"What are you going to do now Tsuna?" Reborn asked me.

"It'll be better if I'm there when he wakes up but your lesson is going to start soon, so I'm going to the Music Room and play something for Lambo. Hopefully he'll feel better afterwards." I adjusted Lambo onto my back. Reborn walked behind me and we went towards the music room but not before stopping in front of the group of b*****ds.

I glanced at them with a venomous look, " **I swear by my name, if you ever say something bad about my Famiglia again, your punishment will be worse than death!** " I spat.

* * *

 **-Gokudera's POV-**

I've never seen Juudaime so angry before. It's wasn't like I like Ahoshi, but I don't hate him either. What those b******ds did was unforgivable. Luckily Juudaime knows how to calm down the cry baby.

"Tch, guys, it's time to start the revenge a day early." I said to the others around me. Haru beside me looks like she's ready to murder.

"They will pay ~desu."

"Kufufufu~" Chrome seemed to have been in agreement.

"May god be on their side to the extreme." Turf head didn't shout out, his anger not letting him.

The rest of the group only nod in agreement.

"Juudaime originally wanted to start tomorrow, but this time they've gone too far. We'll have everyone meet in the Grand Room for further discussion." Hand in had with my Haru, we left the group ahead of the others.

* * *

 **-Author's POV-**

-After a disturbing conversation about revenge, The beginning of Reborn's Music Lesson-

The class, lead by Tsuna's Guardians, heard a Grand Piano being played. The sound was breathtaking that it seemed that no one dared to breathe. And it was none other than Tsuna was behind the melancholic music. While everyone listened close to the music they felt like they were standing in a forest.

The fresh crisp smell of the air, the sound of the wind blowing and the water from a nearby river flowing, along with the smell of earth. Everyone was completely mesmerised. That was until Tsuna struck the piano keys in anger. He tch'ed at them and focused his attention on Lambo who was snoring softly on Reborn's lap.

* * *

 **-Reborn's POV-**

I'm royally pissed now. How dare these b*****ds interrupt my special music time with Tsuna. Every other day he would play the Piano for hours and sometimes the other Guardians and I would join him. On occasion the staff here would come and listen to us.

"I'm going to take Lambo and sit over by the sofa." Tsuna told me, now with a warmer look to his face. I nodded and stood up with a venomous glint in my eyes.

"Listen up, Every one of you will take up an instrument. You can play in groups or alone, but by the end of the lesson today, you must have learned a music piece. And I dare anyone of you to break an instrument, they cost more than you could ever afford." Tsuna's Guardian's and friends don't hesitate and went to their respective instruments.

 **Gokudera- Grand Piano** 'He sometimes plays in a duet with Tsuna'

 **Yamamoto- Flute** 'Maybe he got it from Ugetsu? It's in his blood, maybe.'

 **Ryohei- Bongos** 'It's kind of funny to see.'

 **Chrome & Mukuro- Violin** 'Never thought he could play.'

 **Hibari- Koto** 'Shocked everyone in surprise.'

 **Kyoko, Haru, Hana- Clarinets** 'They are a great team.'

Lambo himself would play the Cello and I would play the Saxophone from time to time, but not today, I wasn't in the mood.

Tsuna's friends played very well but due to the failure of the others attempts I couldn't enjoy their music, so I walked over to Gokudera to speak with him.

"I know you had a meeting with the others, what did you plan?" I sat down beside him to hear him more clearly over the noise. He smirked back at me.

* * *

 **-Tsuna's POV-**

Lambo woke up but he wasn't in the very best mood. He catches a glimpse of me and burst into tears again, mumbling under his breath between hiccups. I was able to catch words and phrases like 'Sorry' and 'Don't leave me'. At this point in time I wasn't angry anymore but I was saddened. I pulled him into a hug and tried to soothe his crying again.

"Is there something I could do for you, little brother?" I asked him while handing a piece of candy. He sniffed, his eyes holding a hopeful glint.

"Could you play the piano some more? I love when you play Tsuna-nii." He requested, his eyes lighting up and one look to his face and I couldn't refuse. We got up from the sofa and I shooed Reborn and Hayato from the Piano. I started to play and half way through I noticed that the class had gone silent. Mukuro had stepped in and started to play along with me.

The others, excluding my Guardians and friends, were too mesmerized to finish their tasks. As punishment Reborn Tasered them. By the time the lesson ended, most of the class had a twitching eye when they left for their next lesson.

* * *

 ***Ballroom***

"I heard someone bullied Lambo!?" Aria looked nice, with a smile on her face.

If anyone looked close enough they would notice that her smile didn't fully reach her eyes and that it wasn't as warm as it usually is. The look in her eyes held a certain glint when you stared down at the class.

"I will not repeat this again: Bullying is forbidden here. Do you all understand?" Aria asked everyone, her smile now gone.

Everyone shivered in union and nodded heads, all except Mochida, Ookami, and Kosaka. They didn't look guilty at all. I couldn't help but sigh, 'How can I make them understand?'

When Aria was sure everyone had agreed, she smiled and started her lesson on Manners and Dance.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long update on this chapter. I had forgotten all about it until recently because my grandmother had just passed away and had to go out of country to go bury her and attend her funeral. This took over most of my time but I just wanted to reassure that I'm not letting the story go off unfinished. I also ended up splitting my time with school work and other works. I had honest to god forgot if I had updated this story or not so I always end up rechecking if I did or not. With that said I hope you guys enjoy chapter 8!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Speaking on Phone"

" _Speaking Italian_ "

" **Dark Voice** "

* * *

 **-Third POV-**

*Next Morning*

 **-Behind the Mansion: P.E-**

The students standing in the field look like zombies. The mood around them was gloomy and no one dared to say anything at all. Tsuna, however had no clue on what happened to them and asked in concern,

"What happened to you guys?"

The only response he got back from them was groans of misery and lethal glances. Tsuna, feeling bad for asking, backed away from them. Meanwhile his Guardians, friends, and the two Rain Arcobelenos struggled hard in trying to hold in their laughter.

"N-nice j-job Mukuro." Takeshi said, his body shaking in suppressed laughter.

"E-ex...hahahaha...Extrem….hahahaha...N-nice." Ryohei was the first to lose composer and burst out laughing. The others soon followed along, well except for Tsuna who looked on in confusion. A few more moments of laughter and Tsuna finally realized what was going on, Mukuro gave everyone nightmares. No matter what Tsuna in the end couldn't stop the smirk that was growing on his face. With enough laughter, Lal started the lesson.

"Boys 50 laps and Girls 30. Now get started or I'll start shooting, you maggots." And as proof Lal shoots a bullet into the air with her rifle. In an instant everyone jumps up and start running, of course it was done with yelling and complains. However Lal wasn't taking no for an answer and shot into the air again, which resulted in them running faster. Tsuna and the rest, who were already used to it, didn't mind and started running at their own pace.

 **-Breakfast-**

The dead, wait nevermind they're twitching. So the half dead students and Nezu were snoring into their pancakes, asleep. Those who were awake where laughing, all but Tsuna.

"Mou~ Minna…" Tsuna pouted.

Mukuro sighed, "Kufufufu, Should I wake them?"

"Please," Tsuna asked but realized too late what he gave permission to. "Wait-"

"Kkkyyyaaa~/Gggaaahhh~" Shouted the entire class, awoken from yet another nightmare.

 **-Tsuna's POV-**

The rest of the day was an absolute horror for my classmates. First, Reborn blew up any person who even dared to close one eye while he was teaching. Second,Skull shouted throughout his lesson so nobody would sleep. During Lunch Binachi poisoned their food which the following the one hour break they had used to try and calm their stomachs and vomiting. During Science, Verde performed some kind of experiment on them.

Thankfully Etiquette was normal if you ignored my living dead classmates. Dinner was a repeat of Breakfast on this time I made sure to ask Mukuro to wake them up nicely. I, however was not expecting what came next.

"Mu, I'm your Psychology teacher, Mammon. I'm not paid enough for this."

"I'll pay you, now start the lesson please." I told Mammon. They nod back.

"I heard that you've all been having nightmares, I can help you to understand them if you want." The class didn't seem to see them smirk.

'He knows what their dreaming about.' I thought in realization and signed.

"If nobody says anything then I'll pick at random. You, Ookami Kuro, right? Tells us your nightmare." Mammon snickered.

"O-oh okay...There was this boy, he was bullying me. He did a lot of terrible things to me and he even beat me to the point that I fainted and woke up in the hospital." He spoke and shivered from the memory.

"Hmm? Next, Kosaka Mami."

"T-there were people w-who laughed at m-me...a-and they looked at me in d-d-disgust." She cried out silently.

"Ho? Next, Mumiura Handa."

"I couldn't answer them...the tests, I couldn't answer them. I knew the answers, but something in my head kept saying that if I answer them, then my classmates would die. His eyes were opened wide that it almost made him look like a lunatic.

Listening to the description of their nightmares struck me, they were all in my position. The bullying, the laughing, the disgusted glaces and my dame-face, that if I were to remove, would consume them into the Mafia. I couldn't help but feel guilty, the bullying was painful, yes but….

"First to the first few dreams: Congratulations, you all now know how it feels like to be bullied. Dreams, or in your case nightmares, are a part of us that regret. For the last dream mentioned: You subconsciously perceived one of your classmates secrets. That said classmate can't reveal that he's smart, because he fears that through his actions, his classmates could get into danger."

The class was silent, no sound made or any movement. The trance seemed to break when one of the girls raised her hand, "Does that mean our minds are punishing us for the bullying we did?"

Mammon nods, "Great, you understand now. I hope you've all learned your lesson; Bullying is painful."

As soon as he finished speaking he left. I also stood up to leave but I was interrupted.

"Oi Sawada!" Never in my life did I think that Ookami would call out to me so I turned. The entire class stood behind me with their heads hanging or avoiding eye contact.

"Hai?"

"W-we're sorry for everything we've done to you." My guardians and friends shouted out in approval or in some cases, used very colorful words. All their shouting got me annoyed and I couldn't help but yell back in Italian.

" _Be Quiet!_ " They instantly shut up, I turned my attention back to my classmates and smiled warmly at them in understanding. Some blushed and others cried and mumbled sorry's. I was happy and couldn't help but forgive them.

"It's okay, I forgive you. But you should all go to bed, you all look like you need it." They nodded and left the classroom.

"Juudaime, Are you sure you want to forgive them?" Hayato asked me worried. I nodded.

"Please call everyone into the Grand Meeting Room." I said as I walked out the door.

 **-Meeting Room-**

"They've learned their lesson, stop with the torturing, only normal lessons from now on." I told everyone, but was met with arguments against the idea. Everyone was shouting and cursing, it went on for a few more minutes before I got a tick mark. Reborn and Hayato, who were close to me, backed away.

" **Ho~ You dare to speak back to me?** " I said darkly and very annoyed, Everyone froze in place.

Silence~

I sighed and let my annoyance fade away, " Look if I were to hold a grudge against every little thing I wouldn't have a Mist Guardian, an alliance with the Millfiore and Varia. You all wanted to kill me, that was worse than a little bit of bullying I faced, but now all of you are precious to me. I love you all because you're all my family."

My heart was warmed by everyone I knew. Being surrounded by family is something I will always be grateful for. By the end of my little lecture, everyone's face was flushed red, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. That includes Kyoya, Mukuro and Xanxus. All everyone could do in the end was nod. So with everything done and over with, I left to go work on some paperwork.

* * *

 **P.S: Sorry it's short. The original chapter 8 was also short but with me rewrite of it made it a little longer than it actually was.**


End file.
